Mysteries and Sideswipe
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: Armada: Mysteries just seems to be up for the date for Sideswipe and his friends. Air Line is troubled by the past and Hotshot and Sideswipe wonder about her family. UPDATED 9th chap
1. the discovery

You remember sometimes that you want the world to be as it was before.

well for some the things are clear. The world is perfect until one little element comes in between, that's when all changes and a new place have to be won.

The discovery.

Hot Shot looked at a youngster train. the youngster was Sideswipe, he had just joined the team and Hot Shot wanted to see what Sideswipe could.

"oh no!" he said as he missed a hologram, that was going slowly. Sideswipe bowed his head and saw Hot Shot come in.

"you need to start from the bottom, Sideswipe. before we can get you with us on a mission" Hot Shot said. Sideswipe nodded, he wanted to learn from the best and he hoped to be just as good as Hot Shot.

Sideswipe had arrived just two days earlier and wasn't fully accepted, but if he could prove himself in some skill, then he was welcome. Blurr had recognized the youngster as one, he had 'saved' from an Autobot fall trap and now Sideswipe had followed him to earth.

But they had otherproblem, Wheeljack, a old friend off Hot Shot's, was back and wanted revenge

Sometime after Sideswipe had been training. The alarm went off and they got attacked at the base. Sideswipe was the first to the scene, but the others soon followed.

Not farthat off a human noticed the smoke. Something deep down the soul called it, the human glowed in a bright light and soon a slight fighter was flying to the scene.

"this one's for me!" Wheeljack yelled. Hot Shot dogged, hit his old friend in the stomach and was quickly out of reach.

"not so fast!" Sideswipe yelled and attacked Wheeljack from behind.

"Sideswipe!" Hot shot yelled, but saw that Sideswipe had a point from where he was attacking. He couldn't injure him! But he would get Wheeljack of his guard and balance as well.

Sideswipe had luck. The plan had worked and now, he was sitting on Wheeljack, who tried to get the youngster of him.

"YOU'RE MINE!" a voice suddenly screamed all of the sudden.A big bright light was approaching from where Optimus and Megatron was fighting.

"NO!" someone screamed. Hot Shot looked and saw Starscream and Jetfire on the way to the spot. But each hit a shield they fell to the ground.

"TRANSFORM!" Megatron yelled and drove over Optimus, who screamed. He was severely damaged and couldn't stand much more.Jetfire hit the shield again and again, but without luck.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" a womanlike voice said. They all turned to see a seeker stand with several weapon forward. All ran away as the femme was loading up to give a full amount of her strength. Both sides looked at each other, no one knew if the transformer wanted Optimus or Megatron or just to help one of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Megatron yelled at the femme like, he knew her then a bright flash appeared from each of her weapons.

"ULTRA MEGA SHOT!" she screamed all weapons gave a beam of light. They hit the shield and the shield broke down. She flew in and began to battle Megatron, but he then ordered a retreat.

"We aren't finished Megatron!" she called after him and narrowed her optics into a very faint blue streak.

"who are you?" Optimus asked before going into stasis.

"that's the story" the femme said. She told them, that she had been on patrol, when she got a signal in from a Minicon on Europe, a small moon of Jupiter's, and then she flew to the Earth to give the Minicon to them. But she had to interfere in the battle, that she had reacted on sometime earlier. "But i have to go. My group leader won't be happy with me, because i broke down my mission"

the femme left them, even before they could get her name.

The transformers tried to call Cybertron on info on the seeker, but no group leader was missing a member.

"very mysterious, she's not in the new archives…" Jetfire said

"neither with the old" Sideswipe said as he turned towards the Shuttle, "it's like she's not an Autobot"

Jetfire looked at the youngster, "hey you know, you may have something there. Do you think you can hack into a file for me?" The shuttle asked.

"name it!" Sideswipe said and turned towards the computer again. hacking his way into the Decepticon files.

"let me see... highly classified there it is! 'operation Air' hack into that one" Jetfire pointed at a very classified file, that they both read with great interest.

"I knew, that I had seen her before. Take a look at this 'the seeker in this experiment Air Line, daughter of Skylines, was killed in this experiment'!" Jetfire sounded like, he was in shock, "but then who is our transformer, who helped Optimus?" Jetfire looked at Sideswipe.

"back to the Autobot files sir?" Sideswipe asked. Jetfire left the youngster, "I'll take that as a yes"

The youngster hacked in and out of files. He found look a likes and males at the same size. But the name Skylines came up many times, so he located the file on the dead Autobot leader.

"Name: Skylines Prime original name Skyle.Position: leader of the Autobots and grounder of the C.W. Cybertronian warriors. Children: 5 (2 dead at the birth not to save, 2 alive not locatable and1 missing) 2 alive sons youngest onesis still alive. 1 missing older daughter, Air Line, believed to be dead. Many are still trying to locate the seeker and the two sons. Time of death: Three circles before Air Line's disappearance." Sideswipe looked at the name Air Line, "if only we knew more"

Sideswipe left the room after logging out. The names Air Line and Skylines stillwasin his mind.


	2. the recovery

chapter two have a nice day!

The recovery

Optimus was longer about recover this time. SoJetfire was chief as long, as the leader was out.

(Minicon alarm)

"come on people!" Jetfire screamed, as they went for the warpgate. Sideswipe was right behind him, the youngster didn't want to lose all the fun. He transformed and was on the way together in team with Hot Shot.

"Come on let's find that Minicon" Sideswipe yelled. Little did they know, that they were watched from above a small and sleek seeker was looking at them. She followed as they came out in open desert and teamed up with the rest.

"found anything?" Blurr asked.

All shock their heads, just then shots began to emerge from behind a boulder. Quicklythey found cover as Laserbeak and Cyclonus went of to find the Minicon.

"no way, you aren't going anywhere!" the seeker said, as she followed the Decepticon.

When they were out of seeing and hearing radius. The seeker stroke at the Decepticon, who was surprised the two battled for sometime. But the seeker knew all the tricks and sent the helicopter into stasis.

The seeker smiled and teleported back to the scene, where Megatron was battling Jetfire. The seeker seemed now in its seven sense, what did it do now? It checked the time.

"darn too little time!" she exclaimed. She then knew what she had to, "I must help them find the Minicon"

she flew off very speedy, noticing the small robot transformer, Laserbeak, that looked from side to side.

she flew past Laserbeak, scaring the hell of the children back at the base.

"what the hell was that?" Alexia asked. Looking at the screen again. The Minicons behind them, looked at them

It seemed like a fast seeker. One of them said.

"not Starscream" Rad said. Looking at Highwire, that shock his head.

Another one. He said. All the children, then noticed the Minicon panel in the hands of a seeker, that seemed to be in pain.

"are you okay?" Alexia asked,just asthe seeker kneeled.

"just get this back too the Autobots. I would have done… it … myself, but I don't feel… well." Laserbeak received the panel, as the seeker began to glow "just get the hell out of here!" the seeker screamed.

Laserbeak was away from the seeker in no time. Just as the seeker fainted and became a small human, that woke after sometime. It looked down itself and then up into the air, sensing danger and ran off falling from side to side, but got away.

"the seeker's signal gone!" Red Alert screamed surprised. He had located the seekers energy, but suddenly ithad vanishedjust like that, "are you sure, it was around there Alexia?" the medic pointed at a spot on the screen, showing where the seeker were seen last time.

"yes, it was" the girl answered, "the seeker even managed to kick the hell out of Cyclonus. I just heard from Hot Shot, they found him lying on a spot very far of. The seeker just attacked him and then left, but why didn't it help the others with battling the Decepticons?"

The questions were flying around some of them.Only the seeker could answerthem, but where was it? Jetfire went back to the spot, but found only traces of a human.

"let's not worry our heads off. If the seeker's out there, it must be a master in disguises" Blurr said. Sideswipe looked at the car-transformer and nodded.

The human looked at a doctor, that was examining her. She was tired and weak

"it's the second time this week, young lady" the doctor said. The parents of the young girl was worried.

"what's wrong with her?" they asked as the doctorcameoutthe mother looked at the girl that was sleeping steadilly.

"she's beginning to show signs of what I feared. Muscular dystrophy, it makes her tired in a long period, but luckily we just found a way of curing it. so she will be fit for fight in sometime" the doctor answered and went of to find the medical, that was supposed to help the girl.

Just as the girl was recovering. the Autobot leader was healing as well and almost in the state for fighting. they told the leader about the seeker, but the leader couldn't remember a seeker matching the description, they were giving him.

"no sorry" he said and looked at Jetfire, Hot Shot and Sideswipe.

The two youngsters and V.C looked tired. They had been going file after file through, to find the seekers identity and name, but without luck

"we have been trying to locate the seekers, we saw three days ago and the other one just five" Jetfire said, "but we aren't having much luck.We end up with two names Skylines and Air Line"

Optimus looked to the ground. He knew both of the transformers, but only one of them could be the one. Skylines was literally gone into thin air and Air Line just disappeared, so he came to the conclusion only one of them could be alive.


	3. the trainee

The trainee

The girl looked to the ceiling. She was tired, but couldn't sleep, it seemed like her inner and true self wanted out, but she was too weak.

"easy H, we will make it" the girl mumbled to herself.

Sideswipe looked at a screen for the sixth time in two days. Transformers wanted to help him out identify the seekers and he had sent them photos of the seekers.

"You must be joking, that's Sky Line, one of them. The other one is Starscream in another form" a transformer had said. Sideswipe nodded. many said that the female seeker was a certain Sky Line, so Sideswipe tried for the… he didn't know what time to ask Optimus.

"He's being repaired Sideswipe, the wound on the chest was to severe and he must have replaced these parts" Smokescreen said to the youngster.

Sideswipe nodded. He was beginning to feel anxious. He needed help with training, but no one would or could help him. Scavenger didn't have the time, so Sideswipe trained out to the later hours, when all was sleeping.

"Do you need help" a female voice asked. Sideswipe turned and saw a femme looking at him.

"thanks but who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me. I helped Optimus sometime ago, but I'm not the one, who saved Optimus's back" she answered as she went forward. Sideswipe noticed that the wings were crossing each other on the back and out of the way.

"Ah, your name is Sly Line right?" he asked.

"Argh… close Sky Line" she answered, as she took a weapon forward, "let's begin trainee. You need to start from the bottom"

Sideswipe saw that she had a sword in her hand, "why a sword?" he asked.

"if you lose your blaster, it's no good if you get shot down. I'll help you in any way you want" Sky Line said, "even show you my profile on Cybertron"

In the first lesson Sideswipe learned much about defense. He used the sword to block the beams from Sky Line's weapon.

The next day, Sideswipe couldn't wait, so he used all his energy to help Red Alert with the ship. At nightfall he meet Sky Line outside.

"Sky Line!" he called, as the femme lowed her head.

She too was tired, but they had a great lesson. They had switched the sword out with bows, hammers and a simple blaster, that was easy to hide somewhere on the body. When the sun rose the femme took off.

Sideswipe missed her, but he went down to his room and had the rest hours of sleep until, that an alarm sounded.

"the alarm just went off" a tired Jetfire said. None of them were up to date, but Sideswipe agreed with Blurr and Hot Shot, that they would go out and find out what it was.

Sideswipe noticed, that the weapons from their training. Still were lying on the ground, so he walked in the way and pushed them a bit away. Then he saw Sky Line lying on the ground.

"Over here! I think, I found out, what is wrong" he said and went over to her.

"a femme" Blurr said. None of the two others recognized her, so Sideswipe was lucky.

"oh my head what happened?" Sky Line said as she sat up looking around she noticed that she was in the base then she knew she had to get out

"Teleport!" she called disappearing in front of the eyes off Scavenger and Optimus that came in

"wow you're staying here!" they yelled, but the femme was gone

"femmes now a days" Scavenger said. Optimus laughed giving his old trainer right.

At nightfall, all noticed at the weekly meeting someone was missing- Sideswipe. The youngster and his trainer had gone off to another place to train. But as a target to the Decepticons, they went out into space.

Here they trained in improvisation and hand-to-hand encounters. Sky Line was getting the upper hand most of the time, but then went easier on the youngster. Sky Line looked at the youngster as they were holding a break. Sky Line were still fit for fight and flew around the moon sometimes.

"hey tell me why are we on the earth's moon Sky Line" he asked, when the seeker returned. She looked at a huge mountain

"I'm waiting" she then blasted something of hitting a base or so it seemed. There came Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher and Megatron. Sky Line looked at Sideswipe, "the rest of the lesson, we are going to have way of good planning what is your thought right now?" Sky Line asked

"RUN!" Sideswipe yelled and ran. Sky Line right behind him. She transformed and grabbed Sideswipe, who held himself fast and then the seeker flew towards earth.

"are you sure?" Optimus poke with someone over the comlink.

"yes, he and another seeker are on the way. They got company behind them, my guess is that they are on the way to the north pole" a girl's voice answered.

"thanks, but who are you?" the leader asked

"I'm known as Kate. But I hope, that you are taking care of my brothers at the base" the girl answered.

"you're alive!" he yelled, the girl showed up on a screen and nodded, "I want to tell them myself but if someone ever asks, who I am then just call me 'H' alright" Kate said the leader nodded

"by the way thanks for the save"

"should it be another time"


	4. the return

The return 

Sideswipe and Sky Line had escaped Megatron, but were now in the hands of Starscream.

"Leave him alone, Screamer!" Sky Line yelled and tackled the marksman from behind. Starscream growled and looked at Sky Line, who stood ready.

"oh, you're so dead" he said. Sky Line saw that he drew his sword forward; she showed no fear and took a sword forward as well.

"Starscream, finish her of!" a familiar voice yelled. Sky Line turned her head and looked in disbelief.

"Wheelie" she said, Wheeljack looked at her.

"Skier, what a surprise!" he stated evilly. Sky Line threw Starscream out of sight

"What the hell are you doing can't you see who you're friends are!" Sky Line shrieked at him, as she went forward.

"what are you talking about?" Sideswipe looked at the two of them.

"you're an Autobot or have you forgotten that!" Sky Line yelled into the face.

"no, I'm not. I was before I was left by Hot Shot!" Wheeljack yelled back. Sky Line looked like she could hit him.

"You weren't left behind! Hot Shot tried to go back, but couldn't he fainted because of the heat. Not like he has problems!" Sky Line scrolled at the Decepticon, "he tried to save you guy…"

Sky Line turned towards Sideswipe, "You're okay!" he called. Sky Line nodded and looked around.

"we… better get you back to… the… the Autobot HQ before they worry too much about you" Sky Line said and went back to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and teleported to the base.

They left Wheeljack and Starscream behind them. One out, the other one confused. He looked at the spot, where Sky Line had stood. He knew that someone was lying. He looked at Starscream and brought him back to the base.

Autobot HQ

Sky Line and Sideswipe was being checked by Red Alert while the others checked Sky Lines profile.

"Here she is" Scavenger said typing a bit in. "her name isn't just Sky Line, but Sky Line Ariel Liner a long name"

Jetfire came up behind him, "really? let me see! oh let's call her Sky Line. Her parents died when she was young even through unknown, she has always been airborne and she always has a seeker form no matter what" Jetfire read.

"There's some more, 'she has a brother, that is lost in his own confusion. Even through he once was an Autobot and under a battle, he disappears. But Sky Line finds him and he denies all relationship with her' some king of brother, who denies all family relation with her" Hot Shot said as he finished the profile.

"yeah, but who is her brother, is he here or something?" Blurr said.

"I wonder…" Scavenger said and walked down to the medic bay. He saw that Sideswipe was sleeping and Sky Line awake. She was talking with a Minicon, which he recognized as Sparkplug.

"Do you understand them?" he asked Sky Line looked at him.

"When your only family denies you, I had no one else to turn too. So I began helping the Minicons building their ship. Slowly we began to understand each other and then they took off, but their language never left me since then" Sky Line answered, looking back at the Minicon.

"You must have been lonely then after" Scavenger stated. Sky Line looked to the ground.

"yeah, but a transformer took me in and learned me how to turn the loneliness into strength. It wasn't all completely useful, but the things I learned. I have given on to Sideswipe. All, I know, he knows" Sky Line said and nodded towards the youngster.

"who was your brother?" Scavenger then asked

"he's out there. Close, but unreachable" Sky Line answered and laid down to sleep. Scavenger smiled faintly, she didn't tell him much but something was clearer for him.

moon at the same time

"Cybertron to Wheeljack!" Cyclonus yelled at the former Autobot, which reached out for him and smashed him to the wall.

"Never do that again" he whispered to the Decepticon. Wheeljack loosed his grip on the Decepticon and looked at Megatron.

"I want you to go to Earth and check something out for me" Megatron said sweetly to him.

"I'm busy" Wheeljack said and went back to his work. He was reading some files type in a language that only very few understood. The files were written by Air Line, before she went away, Skylines, his statement of the war and Sky Line a report on the day he went away.

'Hot Shot tells that he left Wheeljack behind and would get help. I personally went in and helped him with trying to locate my friend and…' there was no word after that then it went on 'both of us Hot Shot and me were marked for lifetime by this. I came in under a transformer, which learned me to battle. When Hot Shot recovered, he was placed under Optimus Prime's direct command' the rapport ended with that.

"Dear me" Wheeljack mumbled and went out of the room.

'You weren't left behind. Hot Shot tried to go back, but couldn't he fainted because of the heat' now he understood what Sky Line had been saying. He ran towards the warpgate wanting to talk with Sky Line herself.

He contacted her and they met over the mid Atlantic, where she looked at him.

They talked about the rapport. Sky Line looked away trying to leave, when he asked if it was true. Sky Line turned her head and nodded.

"Yes, it is I went into a loneliness state. A shame that Skylines just the day before died and then Air Line went missing…" Sky Line said.

"Sky Line, you're the first to know. I will rejoin the Autobots" Wheeljack said. She looked at him before smiling and hugged him. They went back to the base and told all the good news.

But a little shame came when Sky Line was called back to Cybertron.

Sideswipe was the only one marked by this but she promised that she would return sometime

Then afterwards all changed…


	5. The flying Patrol

The Flying patrol

Sky Line hated the fact that, she had to leave earth for a short time to get back to Cybertron. Decepticon seekers were attacking her as she approached her destination, but her new seeker form easily outnumbered the Decepticons and she arrived at the Academy, where she had been called too.

"You called me back?" she said to a transformer, which stood with his back turned on her.

"Yes, you just left me behind to take care of all of these youngsters the C.W (See the warriors from Cybertron) have enough on their hands" He said with out turning towards her

"What about the Flying Patrol?" Sky Line asked. The transformer turned looking at her.

"Do you want to ask the two Jets for help be my guest. They and I haven't been on terms for centuries" the transformer exclaimed.

Sky Line became uncertain, but she left the room and left to find the Flying Patrol.

"Hey Redstreak!" she called, as she recognized a transformer, that came walking and turned at the sound of his name.

"Hey Sky Line, what have happened to you?" he said, as he saw her form.

"Been to earth and got a new form" she explained, "but that's not the reason, I need to find the Jets"

"The Jets?" Redstreak looked at a datapad, he looked unsure and shocked his head, "I'm not sure, but Himmerney is currently in Hangar twelve"

"What's he doing there?" Sky Line asked.

"The Protection shield went down before he came here Alpha Cessna and Zarya are in the med bay with heavy damages" Redstreak answered.

"Poor guys, when will they be in tiptop again?" Sky Line tilted her head. Many had respect for this group of transformers, which risked their lives to bring troops and Energon to every Autobot station.

"When Aries arrives or even JetViper" Redstreak said and checked a board of the hangars, he pointed at Hangar Twelve, "which both of them have. The Acceptance is here"

Hangar twelve

JetViper was talking with Himmerney as Sky Line arrived. She looked up at Himmerney; she knew that he was tall, but not as tall as Tidal Wave.

"Hey Sky Line, no time no see. New form?" JetViper said, as she saw the seeker femme behind her.

"Yes it has been a long time. Where's Jetfighter?" she looked around. The team leader wasn't always far behind, when her brother was wounded, "I need to talk to her"

"Good luck, she is frustrated. No one has been able to get near her, she's onboard the shuttle" JetViper pointed at the Acceptance and talked on with Himmerney, who smiled at Sky Line for a short time.

A long time went before a scream was heard, "NO!" JetViper looked back at the shuttle, "NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I HEARD THIS!"

"Jetfighter calm down!" Sky Line came stumbling out of the shuttle, Jetfighter was after her.

"JET!" Himmerney had risen from his seat. He was taller then Jetfighter and grabbed his sister, who had her weapon pointed at Sky Line "come to your senses"

"Himmerney, she wants us to take her place as teachers in the academy"

Himmerney looked at Sky Line for a short time, "then let's do it" he said, "that old idiot doesn't know how to train. Sky Line is his best trainer and the two of us are the ones to do it"

"Himmerney, we are talking Gaudier" Jetfighter said, trying to make her brother see some sense. Himmerney shock his head and looked at Sky Line.

"Sky Line, tell Gaudier, that we are running the show" he said.

"Thanks, Himmerney" Sky Line began to run and bumped into Aries, who nodded "Hey Aries how's Cheney?"

Aries looked at Sky Line, "well he's on a mission with L.C. You know, who boys are"

"Yeah, see you around"

Academy

Gaudier looked at Sky Line, "you got them into it?"

"Yes, but Himmerney said, that they are running the show and are teaching the youngsters their basic training"

"Alright" Gaudier kept his mouth shut after this and turned his back to Sky Line, who left the inspector, she looked at his door.

"once you were a great squad leader, what happened?" she asked the door. But got no answer she had always admired Gaudier from his time, when he protected the weak, but then he changed. Everybody had said, he had seen Primus during a battle and was changed after this.

Sky Line made her way to Space Bridge, where she was met by Himmerney "listen Sky Line Jetfighter can be stubborn at times, but she's caring enough"

"I know Himmerney, I'm just thinking that The Flying Patrol needs a vacation" Sky Line mumbled and got an idea, "Himmerney why don't you come with me to earth!"

"Sky Line, what are you saying?"

"I know what I'm saying Himmerney. You and I are going Space Bridge open!" Himmerney looked at Sky Line for a second but then he nodded

"Let's go!"

"Hey wait for me!" a young voice called; Alpha Cessna came jumping through the warpgate with someone, trying to stop him. Both fell into the Space Bridge but no they weren't in sight as they arrived to earth.

"ZARYA! CESSNA!" Himmerney called Sky Line looked around fearing the worst

"Now we got trouble. Zarya and Cessna are lost will we find them again?" she mumbled.


	6. THe search

The search

**AN:** this Story keeps on going so farI have had 6 reviews since I put it out come guys don't be shy Read and Review I'm waitingfor some critisme like do you love it or hate it?

Resume: The Autobots have gotten Sky Line, a young seeker and Instructor from Cybertron, inside their team. She was shortly called to Cybertron where she contacted the Flying Patrol to take over her duty on her was to earth, she decided to invite the large Himmerney to the team. However, unluckily a youngster called Alpha Cessna and his trainer Zarya came with them uninvited and now they have been separated.

**Autobot base**

"So we got seperated," Sky Line said, Optimus looked at her

"Yeah, it was like when we first arrived here. Smokescreen got parted from us, but we found him again" Optimus said and looked at Smokescreen, who was in the room watching Himmerney intensely, "tell me, does Himmerney there have a transform from Earth?"

Sky Line looked at Himmerney, she had completely forgotten that, "no, not yet" she said and thought it over, "he must have one, who can fly and that is big. A transport plane is the most obvious"

The Children looked at each other, "the Antonov 225 is near Lincoln. The only thing wrong is that, there is only one in the world and if suddenly a second shows up."

Himmerney was lightening up, "well, that Aircraft seems like something for me" he said, Sky Line looked at him.

"No, it's to big a risk" she said and thought it over, "Zarya must be clever to find us, but how would she do this?"

"Activate a Minicon?" Carlos said for fun, Sky Line looked down at him.

"Yeah that's it!" she smiled, "good Carlos, that's what she'll do."

Himmerney looked at her, "what about I get a new form at first, then we can do that"

Alexia was thinking as if she could do nothing else, "Well, yeah, we can find several transport planes. There's the Antonov 124, the Hercules that's the second and third biggest planes," she said

"Sky Line, what sounds like an idea to you?" Himmerney said. He was lower in rang than her and wanted her opinion

Sky Line looked at Himmerney, "the Antonov 124. Himmerney, make sure not to be seen" Sky Line got a thumb up from Himmerney, who left for the warpgate with the children.

"I don't like the idea of the children leaving with him" Optimus said. He had given the children permission, since they had begged like mad to get with Himmerney.

"I know Optimus, but Himmerney is a fine warrior, beside from transport duty, he teaches the middle classes at the academy" Sky Line understood Optimus' worrying, "he will be able to get them out of harms way. Even protect them with his very life"

Optimus looked at Sky Line, who was smiling. It was funny, he remembered Skylines' daughter. She had been so full of life herself, until she committed treason and joined the Decepticons. None knew why, but they had presumed that the power had been appealing to the femme.

Sky Line tilted her head; she saw the sadness in her leader's optics. She was wondering, what he was thinking. Somehow, she felt that she knew, so she left to give her leader some room.

Optimus looked after Sky Line.

flashback

"_I love to fly! Optimus, you must hand that to me" a femme said to him. He watched a femme flying over him; they were equal in age the femme only some cycles older than he was._

"_You love the air, I love the ground. You must remember that Air" _

"_Yeah, yeah, you know, you will become old and cranky, while I'll be the old Air Line"_

"_It's unbelievable, that you are the daughter of Skylines Prime. All transformers are jealous of you!"_

"_Jealous!" Air Line exclaimed, beginning to laugh. She had landed and watched him, "they are welcome, but it's not easy to be the femme. Every one have given the attention to my brothers"_

"_Skylines got some boys?"_

"_Yeah, it took long for Silverbeam this time. However, two young and fresh boys, he is giving them the attention now. I can just watch" Air Line looked to the ground, then looked at Optimus with one optics, "but believe me Optimus, I'm not sad about this. I love my brothers; I will give everything to protect them"_

_Optimus looked at her and nodded, "I understand" the two hugged, Air Line smiled at him._

flashback end

Optimus shock his head, when he spotted Hotshot and Sideswipe. Who ran down the hallway, "everything" he mumbled. Then a faint idea hit him. He remembered, that Skylines had had a brother, but disagreements between the two, lead to the distrust between the transformers and it escalated. Perhaps Air Line had betrayed the Autobots under another motive.

"She wanted to give everything to be there for them, maybe she did just that," Optimus said to himself.

**Sky Lines quarters**

"Zarya and Cessna can be anywhere," Himmerney had returned from a successful mission. The aircraft's long wings were folded on his back the cockpit was his arms his body and the legs the cargo room. He was leaned up the wall, while Sky Line was sitting down with a datapad in her hand.

"Yes, but where? Himmerney, we have no clue" she stopped reading a file and looked up at Himmerney, who looked at her. He titled his head.

"Well, I can't hang around here. I'm simply too big, so I'll do the search the old fascinated way"

Sky Line nodded, Himmerney was so good to make decisions for himself and make others agree with them. Himmerney smiled and made a move to leave.

"Himmerney!" she called and came running after him. He looked down at her, as he received a hug from her, "please don't disappear on me, okay?"

He moved her face up, so he could look into her optics, "I'm not going any where, I'm the brother of one of your superiors with a leader like her, and it's hard to leave the Autobot rank"

Himmerney gently bowed over and kissed her forehead. Getting a perplexed look from the femme, who looked into his optics, before he turned around. He left her Sky Line stood back with her hands folded into a prayer over her chest. Somehow, she knew that some of it was false perhaps; they would not see each other again.


	7. The Comeback

The comeback.

"I hope that I can find them in this area" Sky Line mumbled and flew down between the canyons to get a better chance, but before she knew it, a missile hit her. She hurtled to the ground hitting it hard.

"Well, well" a voice said Sky Line looked up at a Decepticon unknown to her, "Megatron I found a small Autobot Seeker, and would you care to check her?"

"What do you have Blazebreaker?" Sky Line looked at the Decepticon it was a lie. She had thought him only to be a myth

"Well, if it isn't Sky Line" Thrust said, as he arrived to the scene as well. Sky Line tried to get up but her balance unit was knocked offline.

"Well, she's not a very big use for us her balance unit is offline" Blazebreaker said to Megatron. With Blazebreaker just standing there in the shadow, his form was not very clear. But when he stood clear for the sun his form suggested a powerful seeker form

_He will pose a challenge for Jetfire, which is it. He wants to play with the Co-Commander of the Autobots. _Sky Line thought, she knew that she was in deep trouble if only help would come!

_Help please I need someone to help me!_

Lincoln

A girl was typing on her computer, after having recovered from a disease that would have cost her the life if untreated. Now she was trying to make a comeback, she had lived here all her life she wanted something else.

"Kate, dinner is ready!" a voice called.

"If only I could blow this place and leave," Kate mumbled. Kate was a strange kind, as very small she had called out several words, which her parents could not explain. But Kate knew, what they meant and had for a long time.

"Come on, Kate!" a younger voice called, her smaller sister who was 'normal' as her parents had said. They had several times wished that she had been death at birth. This they had said more than enough.

"I can fly, I can just fly out of here, but…can't" Kate looked at the night sky, "… they will blow a casket if they see me! I am supposed to be death. Well, you can say that I am"

"KATE!"

"ZIP IT!" Kate yelled and moved down the stairs. She looked at her parents and sister, who looked at her with surprised eyes. She knew they had fear for her, she had more than once changed her form and stayed in it for months, before she was found near death

"Kate, please calm down"

"You guys won't get it inside your heads will you?" Kate said. She was angry, "I'm not your daughter!"

"Then whose daughter are you?"

"I'm the daughter of an ancient leader, who scarified his own live for this universe"

"That's it!" Kate's father rose eyes flaring like fire.

"Do you think that you can keep me here?"

_Help please; I need someone to help me! _Kate looked out; it was like a mental scream. Kate calmed down confusing her surroundings. Kate was standing, as if she was trying to find something; her head was flying back her right hand close to her heart.

"Sky Line" Kate said. She turned around and ran out of the house, the moon hit her as she came outside running like her life depended on it.

A sudden flash of night sky activity was over her, the Aurora Borealis was glowing intensely and a light ball was flying towards her.

_Primus, I want to help, I want to return please give me the ability to help them out _Kate was wishing the light ball and Kate's spirit met in one like so many times before.

Back at the canyon

The Autobots had arrived to the scene, but they were all standing paralyzed by the sight of a comrade damaged.

"I'll give you your small friend for your Minicons, Optimus Prime," Megatron said. Sky Line was getting tired, she had called several times to get Optimus to attack or any one for that matter. However, no one was willing to fire

"That line is getting so old Megatron!" a new voice unfamiliar for all said. A light beam stroke Megatron from behind and grabbed Sky Line in the process. In the same minute, Demolisher, but it taken from him again, unearthed a Minicon

"Who, the slag, are you!" Thrust called. The light beam stopped in the air and landed on ground carefully settling Sky Line down.

"Red Alert" the form called, the Autobot medic looked at the shape "her unit for the balance is broken, you must fix it"

"Yes, but…"

"Who are you?" Optimus called.

"I need to run a scan; before I can say," the shape looked up, as a jet was flying overhead, "well, I'm not called this for nothing"

The shape scanned the seeker and metallic parts began to settle themselves on its shape. In the air, just several meters above ground, a seeker with heavy firepower and agility was hanging.

"Now I'll tell you, who I am" the seeker speeded up and flew into the air and began to transform, "AIR LINE! TRANSFORM!"

"What the slag? Megatron stared at the transformer.

"Air Line, isn't she death?" Sideswipe said and looked at his comrades, but no one answered.

"I was presumed death Sideswipe" Air Line replied. Air Line was taller that Sideswipe and Hotshot but somewhere in the middle she wasn't taller than Optimus, "and now I made my Comeback"

"Ha, like Skylines' daughter is going to get any chance against my newcomer" Megatron called.

"You mean, Blazebreaker. He's even worse than his myth sounds like, I trained him myself"

"What?"

"Oh sorry, Megatron, didn't he tell you? He was the worst in my group, decided to leave. but left a trail of rumours behind him and you did lie to me," Air Line laughed, "I trained many of your pack, one maniac remains a maniac, no matter, how much you try to kick it out of him"

Now Optimus was losing his line of the string, that Air Line was spinning "Air Line, what are you talking about"

Air Line looked back. Her face was sheltered in a visor and a removable facemask, but she said little and nodded to Sideswipe, who shocked his head. Something familiar was over the femme; more mysteries were over the Autobots.


	8. The Explanation

The explanation.

"Who the hell is Air Line?!" Hot Shot screamed, looking at the older transformers, who were stunned. Jetfire looked more as if, he just received a bucketful of water in his face.

"Air Line was one of the three children of Skylines, the old leader. That later after he took me in and trained me, was killed. Air Line had joined her Uncle believing, he was the one fighting for peace. But she found out that she was very wrong" Optimus said looking at Air Line, "Megatron used her in an experiment, where she nearly got killed. But Primus saved her"

"Operation Air?" Sideswipe said knowingly, the leader turned and nodded, "poor Air Line"

Air Line looked at them, "true, but I know now that the Experiment was to give me more power" She called she turned to look at Megatron, "and you know, he did. I was given the opportunity to live as a human and gain knowledge about this planet. I've studied the airplanes and cars, I know more now than I did before"

"But Air Line, why didn't you contact us?" Optimus called Air line looked at Blazebreaker.

"If you want to know, then I'm a traitor so it was said in the Minicon files" Air Line replied and sent Blazebreaker flying. She looked at her old student, "and just to make sure, that you won't come back"

A small Jet Minicon came flying it landed on her back activating her firepower, "remember this Blaze?!" she called to her former comrade, that was petrified. The beam was fired; Air Line looked at the rest. Megatron was forced to call for a retreat, "goodbye!"

Optimus looked at Red Alert, who looked at him.

Back at Autobot base

Red Alert was repairing Sky Line, while Air Line was watching. She was approached by a silent Sideswipe; she did not look, but could tell that he was there

"She's missing some friends," she just said unexpectedly, while she watched Sky Line.

Sideswipe was stunned, "what?" he said.

"She came back with Himmerney, but two others are still out there," Air Line answered him. Now she looked at him facemask gone. The visor was up on her forehead like a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey Air Line," a voice called. The femme looked up at Optimus, "do you mind a second? I need to talk with you one on one"

"Sure sir" Air Line nodded to Sideswipe, who was saluting Optimus, who merely nodded. The two transformers left the youngster.

Optimus' quarters

They arrived at Optimus' private zone. He waved the femme inside to sit down in a chair, "will you please try to explain, why I'm sitting here with a traitor to the Autobots, who's helping us?"

"Easy, I was tricked, he wanted to kill…" Air Line could not say it. She bowed her head, "well, I'll try to tell you the story"

"My father was the former leader of the Autobots Skylines Prime. He had me and two sons both rather equal in age, I was taking care of them" Air Line looked at Optimus, who was listening.

"Please continue," he said, he knew this and wanted her to move on.

"One day, you know which one. He was killed in an ambush and Megatron was heading for my brothers and me. When he suddenly offered a chance in life, he wanted me to join him in order to save my brothers. I did it ever since when I read a report, I as called a traitor and that I shouldn't expect to return to my birth rang"

"I remember, that I was shocked to learn; that Skylines' daughter had gotten over to Megatrons side"

"He wasn't glad, he used me for experiments and tried to make me one of his," Air Line looked at her hand, which were covered in shabby repairs, "my hands can be filled with pain, so that I can't use them. So much did they to me"

"Can it be repaired?"

"They said it couldn't, but times have changed. If your medic would have a look at it, then I would be grateful and leave you again"

"No, not this time. Your brothers are gathered here on earth, if I'm not mistaken"

"Sootier and Swapper," Air Line used her nicknames for the two shortly, but Optimus understood what she meant and nodded.

"Air Line, I know that you have been through a lot and you are neutral in my ranks. That means that you won't be able to leave this base on missions or anything"

"Are you dismissing me from the Autobot rank?" Air Line was shocked, "Skylines would be filled with anger, if he saw how you are treating me, Orion! We grew up together"

"Yes, but now, I'm the Autobot leader!" he yelled at her. Air Line looked at him and said little. She left the room after having slammed the door. The only place, where she would feel home, was now a closed barrier for her.

"And I'm an Autobot of mind and spirit," she mumbled and left. She walked down to the spacebridge and sat down in a corner, where she barricaded herself for the next three days. Red Alert and Sky Line found her here.

"Air Line?" Red Alert said the femme looked up at him, "Optimus said, that you needed a check-up?"

"Yeah, that's right" Air Line got up, "Sky Line I see that you are well again"

Sky Line titled her head, "yes, thanks to you Autobot. I owe you"

"You don't owe me anything, besides from not calling me an Autobot. I have been dismissed form the rank"

Sky Line stopped and looked after the two transformers, which kept walking and talked about Air Lines systems update and repairs. Sky Line, however, turned around and left for Optimus quarters.

No one knew what had happened or had been said inside the room. The only thing that had happened was that Air Line was back in the rank as an Autobot

Air Line in the meantime had been repaired. Her entire body just needed to relax, repaired a few times and some systems needed to be updated, then she would be as good as new.


	9. The Dreadful Memory

first update in what 3 years I have no excuse for this people seem to visit but leave no review i don't think that's very motivating I'll try to begin with what i have seen others do comment on the comments but then you people must leave a review for me to answer to, leave anything tell if you hate it, adore it, love it or just plain hate a complain i'll listen and answer in any way I can

Transformers belong to the rightfull owner Hasbro

* * *

The dreadful memory

/\memory/\

"_Let them go!" Air Line yelled all looked around. The scene had changed Megatron was holding two transformers a blue/orange and yellow/red._

"_Airier" they yelled._

"_Give me an offer and I will tell you a secret as well Air" Megatron yelled._

"_Tell me the secret first!"_

"_well, since my brother is dead, I can as well tell you; it was I who murdered our father, but only because he wanted the universe so is it with your father join me Air and together, we'll get peace here on Cybertron" _

"_Okay, on one condition; leave my brothers alone they haven't done anything" Air said and moved forward_

"_Okay"_

"_Airier!" the two youngsters said as they came running._

_Air Line cried, "Sorry, we are declared enemies now. Promise me never to get into the wrong hands off anyone" she said the two youngsters nodded and cried as well, "Sootier, promise me that you'll look after Swapper."_

"_Airier, I promise" Sootier answered. Air Line nodded and rose from the ground. She looked at the twins for two seconds, then at two elder transformers that came running calling out their names._

_Air Line walked over to her uncle, leaving the two youngsters that suddenly ran._

"_AIRIER!" they yelled, as two transformers grabbed them, "Skier! Wheelie! Leave us alone! Airier!"_

/\Air Lines room/\

Air Line woke with a scream; she stayed calm for two second listening. No one had heard her, she leaned over. This memory had haunted her sleep in what had seemed like centuries and now the memory threaten to take her sanity away from her.

She lay back down and looked at the ceiling, then over at two pictures which she had always had. One of them had her full attention, there were two transformers on this Air Line looked at it for a little while knowing all about the truth behnd it. She closed down once more into her memories that were more evil than good

/\Memory Cybertron/\

"_Come on Orion. we can go faster than this" _

"_Air Line, slow down a bit you know I'm not a flyer" a young Optimus called up to a seeker._

"_you used to brag about being the fastest," Air Line called down flying backwards over, so she was right above him, "Jetfire at least give me some challenge"_

"_Jetfire is also a flyer, you should know that!"_

"_Maybe I do" Air Line sounded sad, as she suddenly transformed and landed behind Optimus, who transformed as well._

"_What's up?"_

"_It's just something, that I learned about you" Air Line began "you see I listened in on a conversation and it said…"_

/\Lounge room next day/\

"Optimus does or did Air Line have any family?" Hotshot asked the Autobot leader, who stood with a pad in his hand.

"She had two siblings Hotshot that's why she's protective of some of you" Optimus said looking over at the reading Air Line that looked up in return over the edge of the Data pad, which Zarya had provided for her.

"Who were these siblings?" Sideswipe asked he wanted to know.

"I'm not sure they were lost in the system which many young transformers were" Optimus answered


End file.
